Forbidden Fruit
by ladyoftheLights
Summary: Rose Weasley is caught between her own curiosity and the views of her elders when the tempting Scorpius Malfoy wants to talk to her in private ...


From that first moment on the Platform on my first year when Dad warned me against him, all I've seemed to do over the past five years is wind up with him; Potions partners, Quidditch accidents, Prefect rotors where we spend the nights together not saying a word.

It's always the one that your parents warn you to stay away from; but then again – it's the warning which makes him so tempting and mysterious: like forbidden fruit.

Unfortunately for me, the boy in question (or rather, _out_ of the question) is Scorpius Malfoy.

"Rose, I need you to help me pick out a new dress," Dominique whines and tugs on my sleeve like she's about five.

I shake her off. "Get a hold of yourself, woman," I snap. "You have Victoire for dress shopping."

Dominique, Lily and I are hanging around in Diagon Alley; we're several weeks early to begin shopping for sixth year supplies, so instead we're window shopping. The only shop we can all agree on for clothes is Quality Quidditch Supplies where we've spent the past hour inside, wistfully gazing at the new Nimbus 2016 and Quidditch jerseys from our favourite teams (Chudley Cannons for me, Holyhead Harpies for Lily and Puddlemere United for Dom).

Lily opens her purse and sighs. "I'm skint." She announces sadly.

"Cheer up, Lil," I say, putting my arms around her. "It's your birthday next week; who knows what you might get," I get a satisfying shriek from my favourite cousin as she throws her arms around my neck.

Dominique tosses her flawless red hair over a slender shoulder and it shines a brilliant ruby colour as it catches the sun. "Can we go for a drink?" She says with a slight French accent which surfaces when she's around Aunt Fleur or Victoire, or in this instance, has recently come back from France. "I'm so thirsty in this heat."

She's not far wrong actually, I admit to myself – its blazing hot outside and as I peer through the windows, I see everyone with a film of perspiration on their foreheads. Even Perfect Dominique is fanning herself with her hand.

"I second that notion," Lily says, pushing her chin forward and blowing air up which tickles her fringe.

"Sure," I say and the three of us traipse out of the shop. The door swings shut behind us with the faint tinkling of the bell.

"The Leaky Cauldron?" I say. Lily shakes her head.

"There's a really nice café opened up next to Fortesque's ice cream place," she informs us and I follow her gaze.

We make our way down the busy main street, slipping through small gaps in the crowds and grabbing each other's arms as not to become too separated. Even though I've seen Lily battle James and she fights like a wildcat; I'm certain she could take care of herself if the time came for it.

Dominique is the first to reach the little café with its sage green door and gleaming bay windows. We all enter and sigh in unison; someone has charmed the fan on the ceiling to move at what looks like a million miles and minute and I could kiss whoever did it. The cool air on our skin is such a pleasure.

Lily and I seat ourselves on the wrought iron chairs which have been decorated with charming hand stitched cushions while Dom orders us all ice Butterbeer.

"Oh shit." I say suddenly as I notice Scorpius Malfoy walking down the street. I bow my head to let my hair fall from behind my ears, shielding my face. Unfortunately for me, Lily is the nosiest and least subtle person ever as she cranes her neck.

"Look, Rosie! It's Malfoy!" She says with all the tact and elusiveness of a Venomous Tentacula.

"_Lily_!" I hiss but it's too late; Scorpius has wandered into the café and spotted me immediately.

"Weasley," he says curtly to me.

"What gave it away?" I say flatly. "Was it the crazy red hair or the even crazier cousin who lacks self control?" Here I flash my eyes at Lily who opens her mouth to argue but then decides against it and closes it again.

Scorpius looks faintly amused.

"I'd really like to talk to you alone, Rose," he says with a hint of urgency in his well spoken voice.

I regard him suspiciously. "About what?" I say slowly.

"If I was comfortable sharing it here, Weasley, I would just tell you," Scorpius rolls his grey eyes.

"Fine," I say and fold my arms across my chest.

"Meet me in the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at nine," he says.

"Fine," I repeat and he exits.

Dominique places the drinks on the table and seats herself beside Lily. "What the hell was that all about?" She asks with a slight frown.

"Scorpius and Rose are going to have a date," Lily relays excitedly.

"It is _not_ a date." I say firmly, taking a sip of my drink and relishing in the ice cold feeling all through my body.

"Sounds like a date," Dom says with a suggestive wink.

"Grow up, you two," I say with an exasperated sigh.

We finish our drinks chatting aimlessly about Quidditch and boys; Dominique's new interest in Lysander Scamander and Lily's new boyfriend Lorcan (Lysander's twin.) Slowly we make our way back up to Uncle Harry's house where the whole Potter/Weasley clan is staying for the week. It's been complete chaos so far but in a way that only a family could pull off.

We've had arguments over Victoire spending too much time in the bathroom and not enough time helping with cleaning, not to mention the arguments in furious and fluent French between Victoire and Dom. There have been pranks played continuously between us all (with the occasional help from Uncle George). We've had the drunken teenagers, and the even drunker parents (but the less said of that night the better) and of course, there have been the family meals out in the garden every night as there isn't enough room for us all in the Potter's dining room.

"So what does Malfoy want to tell you which is so secret he can't speak a word of it to you in a tiny café?" Lily wonders aloud.

"Maybe there's something Rosie hasn't been telling us?" Dominique chips in.

"Hey!" I say indignantly giving them both a nudge in the ribs as we're all linking arms and I'm in the middle as we walk up the long gravely driveway of the Potter's house.

"Is there anything you want to tell us, Rose?" Lily asks firmly and locks eyes with me.

"No!" I say honestly. "Seriously, I'm as in the dark as you are."

Dominique looks like she isn't quite finished with me yet, but as we reach the front door of Uncle Harry's house, she drops the subject.

"We're back!" Lily announces and pushes open the mahogany door. We traipse into the vast hallway with its polished oak floorboards and sweeping staircase.

"Hold everything!" James yells from the kitchen. "Lily's home!"

Lily rolls her eyes and we enter the large kitchen where Uncle Harry, Auntie Ginny and my parents are leaning against the counters with mugs of steaming coffee. James, Hugo and Louis are playing exploding snap on the kitchen table and from the looks of things; my brother is winning, whilst Louis' eyebrows are slightly singed.

"Hey, Rosie," Auntie Ginny is the first to greet me with a warm smile. I cross the room and snuggle myself under the arm of my favourite aunt, breathing in her familiar perfume which tickles my nose slightly.

"What did you three get up to today?" My dad asks and Lily opens her mouth to talk but I cut across her quickly.

"We just looked around Quality Quidditch Supplies and had a drink and came home." I say. Lily and I catch each other's eye with an understanding; mentioning Scorpius Malfoy in front of these four adults in particular would not be a wise move.

"Yeah, it's so hot out there," Dom complains, moving her hair over to one shoulder. I am constantly envious of Dominique's hair: I ended up with the trademark Weasley red hair of my father and the bushy characteristic from my mother. Dominique being 1/8th Veela and has Aunt Fleur as a mother obviously ended up being the perfect one along with Victoire who alone can make a room seem brighter.

"Dominique, your sister is on the warpath – something about a dress and a party?" Uncle Harry says with a furrow in his brow. All the women in the room roll their eyes at his inability to relay events.

However, it's enough for Dominique who turns her head to the open door yelling; "TORI! _LE ROBE EST SUR TA LIT_!" When there's no reply she then yells; "STOP SWAPPING SALIVA WITH TEDDY AND COME HERE."

Uncle Harry and my father both go slightly red at the thought of Victoire and Teddy snogging in the living room. Aunt Ginny and I laugh at them while my mum and Lily start clearing away the lunch plates. My mother pulls out her wand from the folds of her casual day robes and charms the dishes to start washing themselves.

"The hell, Dominique?" Victoire glides into the kitchen, pulling her silvery blonde hair into a ponytail and regarding her sister with narrowed eyes.

"I put the dress on your bed," Dominique says and twists her own ruby hair up into a topknot.

"Yes I know you did, Dom, but why is it _ruined_?" Victoire places her hands on her skinny hips. Dominique pales slightly.

"It is not _ruined_, Tor; it's nothing that can't be fixed,"

"I leant you that dress in the trust you would look after it!" Victoire's voice is rising and we're all just watching it happen. It's nothing new. They'll start yelling in French pretty soon.

"I did – look I'm sorry, but you're being completely _dramatique_," Dominique retorts loudly. Yep; there's the French beginning to slip out. We all roll our eyes.

"_Non; vous êtes une mauvaise sœur!_"

"_Dit que vous_!" Dominique rages now in full swing. "_Je préfère être la sœur de _Lily_ que la vôtre_!"

"Wait what about me?" Lily asks tiredly.

"Girls," Auntie Ginny interjects finally and ushers them both outside and shuts the kitchen door. We can still hear them bickering in French as they go upstairs to see the damage to the dress.

"Lily, your bedroom is a complete tip – go and clean it up," Aunt Ginny orders her daughter.

"It's Rosie's mess, too!" Lily argues and I make to get up but Aunt Ginny waves me down and looks meaningfully at Lily, who huffs and follows Victoire and Dominique upstairs. There's a sudden loud explosion as the boys at the table finish another game.

"Damnit, Hugo!" James explains, throwing his arms in the air.

"Proud of you, Hugh," I say fondly to my brother who grins at me with a slightly blackened face from the ash.  
"Thanks, sis," he replies.

"Tough luck, Jamesie," I chirp and ruffle his hair as I walk past. He bats my hand away irritably; James is the sorest loser ever.

I go and stand by my mother who fondly tucks a lock of stubborn red curls behind my ear, kissing me lightly on the nose. "Go and help Lily," she says.

I follow my three cousins up the stairs and enter the third door on the left where Lily is lying on her back on the double bed with her feet crossed at the ankles and resting on the wall. Victoire and Dominique can be heard arguing in French in the next room.

"Working hard there, Lil," I say, closing the door and sitting on her bed with my legs tucked beneath me.

"Too tired," She replies shortly with closed eyes.

"Come on," I heave myself off the bed and progress to try and drag Lily with me. She adamantly stays where she is. "Cleaning time for us."

"Get Victoire," Lily says. "She's of age, she can wave her wand to tidy up and we'll be free."

"I don't know if I dare break up the bitch match next door," I admit and press my ear against the wall.

Lily rolls her eyes and yells; "Tor, get your skinny ass in here and wave your wand!"

"Don't be so lazy!" Victoire yells back through the wall.

"Please, Tori!" Lily pleads loudly.

"NO MAGIC, LILY LUNA," Auntie Ginny shouts from downstairs. "STOP EXPLOITING VICTOIRE AND TIDY UP YOURSELF."

"MU-UM," Lily complains and marches off downstairs to complain how unfair it is that Victoire can use magic, yet asking her for _one_ favour is suddenly exploiting her. It's a reoccurring argument in this house.

Getting up of the extremely comfy bed, I begin to tidy up after myself; Lily and I have been sharing clothes for the past week, so it takes me a while to recompose my pile of clothes and put the ones that belong to Lily back in her oak dresser. There are sweet wrappers and empty Chocolate Frog boxes lying around which I dump in the wicker bin beneath Lily's polished wooden desk. I gather up all the copies of The Quibbler, Witch Weekly and the Daily Prophet, arranging them neatly on the desk.

"Hey Rosie,"

I jump and spin round. "Good God," I say, clutching my chest. "You're actually awake before mid afternoon, I thought you'd died in there," I tease Albus who is still half asleep and yawning in the doorway. His dark hair is stuck up like a birds nest and his eyes are still heavy with sleep.

"Shut up," he yawns and throws himself down on his sister's bed, shutting his green eyes again.

I gaze fondly down at my best friend and favourite cousin. Albus is the one in the family who keeps my sanity as much as is possible when you're a Weasley. He's the one I go to with all my dilemmas and secrets, more than I do with Lily or Dominique.

"Al," I start tentatively. "You can keep a secret right?"

Albus' eyelids flicker open. "Sure, Rosie." He sits up and runs a hand through his unruly hair. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, Albus shows me that I now have his full and undivided attention.

I glance at Lily's open door and close it before rejoining Albus on the bed, crossing my legs opposite him.

"I saw Scorpius Malfoy today," I begin slowly. I can see the muscles in Albus' jaw clench. He nods once to signal that I should go on. "He wants to see me tomorrow alone. Says there's something he wants to talk to me about."

Albus releases the breath he's been holding. "I don't know, Rose." He says, giving me a reproachful look. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I know," I say sadly and bow my head. "And I know Dad would never let me go. But I have to see what he wants."

Albus' eyes are set on mine and his whole body is tense.

"Please don't tell your dad," I add.

"I don't know, Rose," Albus repeats seriously. I feel sick to the stomach.

"Please, Al," I beg and take one of his hands in mind. My pathetic and desperate expression finally sways him.

"Fine," he says begrudgingly. "I won't tell." I breathe again. "But you so owe me one for this."

"Thank you," I say and kiss his cheek. Albus still doesn't look very happy with me.

I dig desperately through my clothes trying to find something suitable to wear. _Oh God_, I think, _why am I doing this_?

My wet hair is dripping all over everything, leaving dark stains on clothes and the carpet. I twist my hair up and stick a quill through it to hold it all in place.

"Lily," I shake my cousin awake and dodge the hand that flies out to wound me for attempting to wake her. "Lily, I don't know what to wear."

"Victoire." She mumbles and rolls over.

I run out of the room and enter the room that Victoire is staying in without knocking. "Bloody hell, Tor!" I exclaim and shield my eyes as I see a mop of blue hair on the pillow next to her that could only be Teddy Lupin.

"Tori, I'm going to town what shall I wear?" I ask with my hands firmly pressed over my eyes. I don't mention anything about meeting Scorpius Malfoy.

"I don't fucking care, Rose," is the charming, muffled response I get. I resist the urge to yell at her and instead check my watch. If I don't get a move on, I'm going to be late.

_Okay. Don't dress up. It's not a date. You don't even like him. Why are you so bloody nervous? Stop shaking!_ I think I'm cracking up during this internal monologue as I extract my ripped denim shorts which are covered in marble effect paint (Lily and I tried to decorate the wall outside) and a top of Lily's which is loose fitting, somewhat low hanging and plain white. I push up the sleeves to above my elbows and extract the quill from my hair. I look into the mirror and curse; _why_ can't I look like Dominique or Victoire or Lily? They all fall out of bed looking stunning whilst I take forever to look halfway decent. Today, my hair is misbehaving completely so I scrape it back mercilessly into a loose ponytail. I set to work with my eye makeup using tips that Dominique has been tutoring me on for the past five years.

_Shit, I'm going to be so late_. With one last flick of the mascara brush and desperate look in the mirror, I accept that this is as good as it's going to get. Not that I care what I look like for Scorpius. Because I don't.

Racing downstairs, I encounter my father in the kitchen. "Morning, Rose," he greets pleasantly.

"Morning, Daddy," I say sweetly, kissing his cheek and pouring him coffee. I still feel sick to the stomach and like I should just confess everything.

My father sits at the head of the Potter's dining table and begins to sip the coffee I've handed to him. His eyes wander over the Daily Prophet articles, but I can tell he's not taking anything in.

"What are you dressed up for?" He asks, folding away the paper.

I look down at myself. "I'm not dressed up!" I say indignantly.

"You're wearing makeup, Rosie," Dad says.

"I always wear makeup!" I hurriedly grab my purse.

"Where you off to?"

"Just town," I say, shoving my sneakers on my feet and lacing them quickly.

"You're going alone?" He asks. Merlin, help! It's interrogation 101 here.

"Uh …" I falter and search desperately for a reason why I'm going out at half eight in the morning.

"Rosie's grabbing me a book from Flourish and Blotts to give to Auntie Hermione for her birthday in two weeks," Albus lopes into the kitchen, smoothing his hair and rubbing his eyes.

Dad is so surprised Albus is up that he completely forgets about me.

"See you guys later," I say quickly and give Albus a hug. "God knows I love you, Potter," I mutter in his ear. And with that I leg it out of the house, down the driveway and down the road into Diagon Alley.

As I'm sprinting along the dusty concrete, I think to myself how lucky I am to have spent my whole childhood running around fields with my cousins. Checking my watch once more, I see that I've made up the lost time and can now slow to a walk.

As I enter the Leaky Cauldron, I'm greeted with the familiar stench of Butterbeer and Firewhisky along with tobacco. The dingy lights make me squint slightly even though its broad daylight and I'm beginning to regret meeting Scorpius here; there are so many people around, someone is bound to recognise me and tell my dad. Silently, I pray to a God that I don't believe in and appeal to all the Fates.

Scanning the room, I can't see the white blonde hair of Scorpius Malfoy and so slide into a booth and face the door and wait.

"Hey Rose, how long did it take you to do this crossword?" Scorpius has finally turned up and picks up the Daily Prophet, where I have made a half hearted attempt to complete the daily crossword as I waited for him.

"Oh, I wasn't really trying," I reply tiredly.

"Good, because you were shocking. Since when has three across 'to undress' been 'strip'?"

"I only pencilled it in. It wouldn't fit."

"There's a good reason for that, Weasley – the answer is 'unclothe'." Scorpius sighs and writes it in the small box with the quill beside me.

"I was testing you," is my defensive reply. Scorpius snorts.

"Yeh, whatever,"

Scorpius slides in opposite me and we look at each other for a moment. He looks casually smart in faded jeans and a pale blue shirt which picks up the hints of blue in his stormy grey eyes.

"You look nice," he says and his eyes travel over my body.

I suddenly feel self conscious and hope that the light in here is too dim to pick up the heat that I can feel creeping to my face.

"Thanks," I mumble. "You too."

Scorpius has got that faintly amused expression on his face again. He turns his face to the side and gazes out of the window. I study his profile; straight nose leading down to thin lips with his bottom lip slightly fuller than his upper, and chiselled jaw line.

"Stop studying me, Weasley," Scorpius snaps tiredly. "I feel like a bug in a jar."

"That can be arranged, Malfoy," I reply.

Scorpius' mouth lifts at the corners.

"So why am I even here?" I demand, feeling a surge of Gryffindor confidence (or just plain Weasley stubbornness).

That wipes the annoying smirk from his face.

"Rose, why are you looking so nervous?" Scorpius asks, leaning forward on his forearms on the table. "Am _I_ making you nervous?"

I give him a look. "Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy." I say shortly.  
He shrugs. "I wanted to thank you."

I nearly choke on my Butterbeer.

"YOU WHAT?"

"For all the times you've helped me in Potions, or let me borrow your notes when I was sick."

I gape at him and feel my temper rising in my chest.

"_You asked me here to tell me that_!?" I yell. "I lied to my _father_, I worried my cousin _sick_ coming here and –"

"Breathe, Rose," Scorpius reminds me.

"You tell me that you want to _thank me_ for all the times I've inadvertently got you out of trouble?! I thought this was a big deal!"

Now it's Scorpius' turn to give me a look. "I'm a Malfoy," he states. "When do Malfoys ever thank Weasley's?"

Oh, he's got me there.

I stand up to leave in a huff but Scorpius stands up too and blocks my exit.

"Get out of my way," I say through gritted teeth. He's a head taller than me, but I'm the best damn Keeper that the Gryffindor Quidditch team has seen since Oliver Wood; I could take a Seeker like Scorpius down any day.

He sighs. "You're really not making this easy for me, Rose," he says softly, shaking his head.

I open my mouth to argue but am cut off by Scorpius' mouth on mine. _Wait what!?_

Before I even have time to register what is happening or how soft his lips are, Scorpius has pulled away.

"Oh." I say simply, having lost all use of the English Language.

Scorpius clears his throat. "Good talking to you, Weasley. See you at school." And with that he's gone, leaving me stood alone in the Leaky Cauldron like an idiot.

What the hell was that all about? In three seconds we managed to swing from kissing to 'good talking, Weasley' as if nothing happened. And they say girls are hard to decipher.

It was a nice kiss, I think to myself as I make my way slowly back to Uncle Harry's house. No – I need to stop thinking about Scorpius Malfoy; but damn, that boy can kiss. _Stop it, Rose_! _Pull yourself together_.

The moment I step foot on the driveway, Albus has dragged me to one side.

"Oh hey, Al," I say, sounding ever so slightly dazed.

"Rose," Albus says slowly, locking those deep green eyes of his with mine. "Tell me truthfully; did you kiss Scorpius Malfoy?"

My heart stops. "N-no." I try.

It's a terrible lie.

Albus huffs and groans. "God, Rose." Albus shakes his head. "I hope you know what you're doing, Rosie Posie,"

"Don't call me that!" I reprimand him half heartedly, secretly just relieved that he's not too mad at me. "I have no idea what I'm doing," I admit quietly.

We enter the house and into the kitchen where both our fathers are laughing at something. "Hey Rose," Dad says. "Where's that book you were getting for Albus?"

"You're reading something, Albus?" Uncle Harry teases his youngest son.

Al and I swap looks of loyalty. "Sold out," I say.

"Thanks for trying, Rose," Albus smiles knowingly.  
"Anytime," I say.

"I'll remember that." This is code for '_I'm not about to forget I covered for you big time_.'

"ROSE! WHERE IS MY WHITE SHIRT?" Screams Lily from upstairs.

"Oops," I mutter.

"STOP YELLING, LILY!" Shouts Auntie Ginny from the sitting room. "YOU HAVE LEGS, USE THEM."

"BUT MUM -!"

All back to normal then.


End file.
